Duplicate Big Hair
Big Hair and Baseball is the sixteenth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the seventeenth episode produced. London makes a date for Maddie, but Maddie's hair was bad. Meanwhile, when the Yankees Baseball Players gifted Zack & Cody tickets for their Baseball Game, Carey request Mr. Moseby if he let go with the guys to the Baseball Game. Episode Summary To give Carey some time to herself, Mr. Moseby reluctantly takes Zack and Cody to a Yankees-Red Sox baseball game. His lack of familiarity with the game (he was interested in ballet as a kid, not typical sports like baseball and football) embarrasses the boys. He also takes a win away from the Red Sox by catching a ball on its way into the stands, preventing the fielder from catching it and influencing the outcome of the game (similar to real-life incidents with Steve Bartman and the Cubs and Jeffrey Maier and the Yankees) causing him to become Public Enemy #1. Meanwhile, London sets Maddie up on a date, but the humid weather makes her hair frizz. With her hair fixed in a spa day in Carey's suite with London, Maddie and her date Gavin hit it off, but sitting outside at a restaurant causes her hair to frizz again. As she tries to hide this from Gavin, he begins to sweat and London helps them know each other better because Gavin had a perspiration problem and Maddie had frizzy hair. They also claimed to "talk" to each other with their minds. In the end, the boys defend Mr. Moseby in front of an angry crowd of Red Sox fans and a reporter, while Maddie and Gavin accept each other's outside appearance, as they are attracted by the person on the inside. First Appearance * Patrick Bristow as Patrick. Memorable Quotes * "Yah! Don't break the Yankee!" - Marion Moseby. * "Or it'll bounce off your head and then when everyone rushes to stop the bleeding, I'll pick it up like last time." - Zack Martin. * "A little? You look like the bride of Frankenstein!" - London Tipton. * "I'm sorry, does your father own this hotel? I didn't think so." - Patrick. * (singing) "Enjoy your meal, try the steak, not the veal" - Carey Martin * "Oh, come on, guys. He's really looking forward to going with you and he loves you." - Carey Martin. * (singing) "I recommend the creme brulee!" - Carey Martin * (singing) "I recommend you go away!" - Patrick Trivia * When Zack is holding his and Cody's ice-cream, it goes from a little eaten, to a lot eaten to a little bit again. * It is revealed that Mr. Moseby did ballet when he was a kid. * This is the first episode in which Mr. Moseby and the twins actually bond in this episode. * The Boston Red Sox's play their home games at Fenway Park. Gallery Big Hair and Baseball (Screenshot 1).jpg Big Hair and Baseball (Screenshot 2).jpg Big Hair and Baseball (Screenshot 3).jpg Big Hair and Baseball (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category: Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)